Quiet Times
by Francorum Edictis
Summary: He was always so good at telling lies. Leon/Ada.


Leon walk into the room with nothing but a small leather towel tied loosely around his waist. His perfectly long bangs bouncede as he walked, seemingly unaffected by the shower.

"Hey Ada," he said, in sexy gruff Leon voice.

"Hey there big boy," reply Ada as she roll over onto her stomoch, exposing her smooth round derrière to Leon.

Leon dropped his towel and climed on top of Ada, using his exqcuisite muscles hold her down. He kiss her upper back, slowly making his way upper her neck to her upper ear. "This time, I'm give you _my _rocket launcher," he whispered into her ear. Ada moan in pleasure, pushing her backside into Leon's crotch. "Oh yeah, give me your helicoptah".

"Shhh," whisper Leon, "do you want that melon head next door to hear us?"

Ada turn around underLeon to face him, reach down and grabbing his rock hard shotgun. "Oh Leon, you've come loooong way since Raccoon City," she squealed with excite.

"Oh yeah baby, tonight I'll be coming a long way tonight too.." replied Leon, lifting Ada from behind. Ada moaned as Leon's hard snake graze her moist Raccoon City. Seeing this, Leon grabbed his magnum and petitioned it towards Ada. He slowly enters her, moaning as her wet ink ribbon tighteness around him.

"Oh, fuck my extraction point Leon" moan Ada, as she grabs Leon from behind, pulling his Beretta deeper into her.

"You like that?" replied Leon as he spread her legs in front of him, admiring her bounced grenades as he ploughs into her. "Brace yourself! Stay right where you are!" He pull his shotgun out of Ada, admiring Ada's serum coating it. He slowly pushes it inside her extraction point, using his weight to hold Ada down as she moan his name. "Oh Leon, I see you've been doing your homework."

Suddenly, a small squeak from doorway startles them both. "Sherry? What are you dong here here?" yelled Leon, spotting a flash of blonded hair. "There's no sneaking around out here…" says Sherry as she walks into room. "I was watching you from the hallway. I heard noises and just couldn't not stop not watching". Sherry notice Ada smiling, admiring Sherry naked body. She'd taken a like to being nude since being caught in front of Jake in that locker room in China.

"Why don't you join us, Sherry?" says Ada, winking at Leon.

"Ada, Leon's just not anyone. He saved my life back in Raccoon City."

"Don't get the wrong idea, it'll make sense later." rply Ada as she grabbed Sherry hand, pulling her on her top of her, with Sherry's Lanshiang facing Ada's face. Sherry hesitate, unsure of what to do next. She looks up at Leon, catching sight of his magnificent Stun Rod, before blushing and looking away. Suddenly, she lets out a loud moan as Ada begins to lick her tight health tablet.

"Leon, where are you? What the fuck. you playing at? Where's my lemon slice and pink swirly straw?"

"Dammit Ada! We've awoken him up…"

Suddenly the door burst open, and in walks Chriss. He catches sight of Sherry and Ada and immediately dead stops.

"Chris! We'll give you a hand!" Says Sherry, climbing of off Ada. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself! You need the help!".

Leon move in front of Chris, blocking him from to Ada. "Woah, Chris. Why are you naked? Why everybody is fucking naked?"

Chris ignore Leon, still staring at Sherry. "Stop gawking, we don't have the time!" Sherry ses to Chris, pulling him closer.

"Hey, shit-for-brains! Over here!" yell Leon. "Welcome to the club. You get used to it."

Sherry slowly unties Chris belt, and starts unbuttonig his tactical cargo jeans with 4 gun hoslter. She reaches in, and pulls out his Nine-Oh-Nine, stroking at as it gets harder in her hand. She move her lips down to it, and kiss the tip before taking it inside her mouth. "Sure can move fast for something that size!" she says, her voice muffeld. "Hell yeah!"

Meanwhile, Ada has make her way over to Leon, pertched on her knees in his front of him, toyeing with his huge Ustanak with her tongue. "Give me your T-Virus Leon, I want it all over my faec," she beg. She pulls Sherry away from Chris, leaving him to his own thoughts. "Damn, I lost all my men because of her!" he think to himself.

As she stroke Leon's Rocket Launcher, she lunges her tongue into Sherry mouth. "Leon, now!" she exclaim between kisses. She strokes Leons Barry Magnum faster and fastered waiting for his Remote Bomb to go off. Finally, Leon's perfectly firm buttock tightende even more, as he emptied his Hand Cannon all over Ada's and Sherry. "They're coming out of the woodwork!" he yells, as he feeling the orgasm pulsate through him. Finally it subsides, and he sits down on the bed.

"Dammit, out of ammo."


End file.
